Control of life
by Princess lost within darkness
Summary: Bella's life was never in her control. But after Bella suffers many losses she needs to get her control back only that way will she succeed. But when she gets a call from S.H.I.E.L.D directory Fury. Will her life stay in her control or will she give it up willingly to a certain thunder god. English isn't my first language so don't complain to much :P rating may go up A/U & OOC
1. The team

Control of life

 **( a/n: I don't own avengers or anything you recognize from movies, shows, books, anime!)**

Bella was a 22 year old woman living in New York working at her own technology company she was one of the best engineers. She helped build new hospital machines. She literately saves many lives by helping expanding lifespans or remove the problem. But let's go back earlier in her live. She lost her mother first in a car accident when she was 15 and her dad a few years later in a shooting. She had nobody left.

But when she was grieving she ran into the woods where she discovered by accident that she had strange powers, she was a elemental she could control everything water, fire,earth, electricity and she found out she could fly, she even grew wings she could even call a shield force to protect herself.

She found that last one out the hard way when a guy was bothering her and wouldn't leave her alone. She could control her powers now but when she first discovered them she needed to control her emotions because she had a couple accidents where she hurt a few people so she isolated herself to control her powers. She went to school and studied hard and she was now the youngest female doctor and engineer with several master degrees in a variate of subjects like physics, history, literature, micro biology and engineering

 **Present day**

"Miss, your needed in the office. "

"Yes, Lewis I will be right out." she told her personal computer Assistant.

So she pulled off her lab coat and glasses and went to the elevator to her office. Where two gentlemen were standing in front of her door.

"Good day gentlemen what I do for you today?"

The two looked shocked because they were expecting someone older.

"Well Miss Swan we work for a government agency that's very interested in your work."

"I am honored that your agency has, but I don't like to work on weapons for grand destruction." Bella said firmly.

" I help the sick and weak people in society by making machines that help to diagnose them better and faster so they get better sooner and go on living with their families." She added.

"We know that so that's why our boss is interested in your machines developments, and he asked to give you this card so he can explain his meaning to you."

"Thank you I will give him a call later…. The older of the two interrupted her.

"He asked that you call him directly so that if you agree you can come along with us." Said older man.

"Alright can you wait outside mine office please."

"Sure Miss Swan." They both said and they walked out.

She called the number on the card after a few rings and man answered.

"Hello this is Bella Swan I'm calling after your workers gave me this card."

"Aah the great Miss Swan, you speaking with fury. I hope I can interest you to work for mine agency." " I have heard of it S.H.I.E.L.D if I'm not mistaken." "Yes but how did you hear of it." He said panicked. "Well the two gentlemen you send with your agency patches was a big sign. And I know you know about my powers, I saw your people spying when I was training in the woods, probably newbies because I could spot them a mile away." Bella told him in "duh" voice.

He was laughing hard ad that he was impressed her notice of details.

"So if you want to know anything to make up your mind."

"So I'm just need to make this machine and not use mine powers. And why do you need me anyway to make medical machines, your people already have their own medical facility?"

"Yes, but they need to heal quicker so the agency retains full capacity at all times, and that's where YOU come in. We need you to make the machine to do it. But you will have all the funding and materials you need and you can make your own team."

"Well what your saying is you need me to make a machine to cure anything your people might suffer on their missions…that's well almost impossible without the right imagination because that doesn't exist!

"That's why you need to make it my dear. "

"1 don't call me my dear and 2 there is only one person who can come up with is kind of thing and I think he already works with or for you that is Tony stark."

"And one more thing I want to work for you but I also want to work on mine powers in you training rooms because they are better equipped for that than the woods but only if stark wants to work with me than we have a deal." " And another thing don't mess with me, if you do then you will regret it deeply." And with that she hang up.

 **At Stark tower.**

Tony was working one modifications on his iron man suit. When JARVIS interrupt him

"sorry to bother you Sir but fury is on the line shall I put him true?"

"Yes, why not what does one eye want"

" This one eye has an assignment for you?"

"What do you want now fury don't you have to kidnap babies, toddlers and turn them into fighting machines."

Tony still doesn't like fury. He was to bossy and Tony liked to on the helm.

"Well we need to have S.H.I.E.L.D at full capacity at all times when you guys are fighting to help the citizens to evacuate, but they still get hurt so we need to heal/cure faster so we can keep running, we have contacted a doctor who makes medical machine so you'll be working with her on this project."

"Wait a minute, you said she you don't mean Isabella Swan now do you.!? I know her from when visited I her father when he was still alive and from her work in medical magazines."

"Yes, she would only agree if you worked on this as well. And she made a few other demands but if you agree to work with her on this then she get those demands. She would also make a great asset to the team as well."

"Why is that she is just an engineer and Doctor?"

"She also is an elemental."

"What! Wow I never would have thought her an elemental. Well send her over and we will make it work." "Thank you, and Stark." "Yes…" "Don't scare her off with your so called charms." "spoil sport."

A few days later Bella was being picked up by Tony's limo along with her stuff in the late afternoon. "Wow, Tony knows what to do with cash."

She went to the elevator when she heard a voice true the intercom.

"Hello, miss Swan I'm JARVIS Tony's virtual assistant he is in a meeting at the moment and is made aware of your arrival as is the rest of the team. You will meet them in the living would you like for me to take your bags to your assigned room?"

"Thank you JARVIS for letting me know and nice to meet you. I have a similar assistant at my office. And yes I would like my bags to be put in my room that has been assigned for mine stay. And what do you mean by the rest of the team?"

"Well the Avengers miss Swan. And it is nice to meet you as well miss Swan." "Wow but why would I need to meet them, fury probably told them about my powers that asshole Grr."

JARVIS toke her bags when she came to the living she saw a few people along with fury who saw her and walked up to her. But then she pulled her hand back and punched him in his jaw.

The team turned at the noise and they saw fury on the ground and Bella still breathing hard and with her hand clenched in front her.

"Asshole! I didn't want to work with for you with my powers, your lucky I'm in control of them or they wouldn't find your body in a million years." She looked up and saw the Avengers looking at her in awe.

When Natasha steps forward to greet her. " hello I'm Natasha Romanov and I like you style of entrance." Bella blushed because she didn't plan on it but she got angry she forgot they were there.

At that moment Tony came in and fury was still on the ground holding his jaw.

"He, fury what are you doing on the floor being my new carpet?!" Tony said smirking

Clint answered for him. "No he got antiquated with the fist of this young lady over here."

He pointed at Bella who was blushing bright red at the moment. "Hey Bella couldn't you wait a minute or two then I would have seen the show."

"Sorry Tony but I was very angry when I realized that he made everybody aware about mine powers, I just wanted to work on the machine and go back to my home/office."

"Well with fury you know he has a second agenda."

"Well let me introduce you to the team you meet Natasha already aka the black widow And this is Clint Barton aka Hawk-eye, Steve Rogers aka cap. America and this is Doctor Bruce banner aka the hulk and to save the best for last Thor the thunder God."

"Lady and Gentlemen, this is the lovely Doctor and co-engineer Isabella Swan."

They all said their hellos but Steve, Bruce and even Thor had a look of awe in their eyes about Bella. Who wouldn't she was 5,8 feet tall with long brown hair that lighted up red in the sun and she had soulful doe like eye you can drown in. Muscled in her arms and stomach and her long toned legs so she was perfect picture to the three.

"Well, I honored to meet you all I heard great things about you guys. And I look forward to staying with you all for the duration of the S.H.I.E.L.D machine project. "

"Bella would like to rest or do you want to see the training rooms here?"

"Sure Tony but let me change into something comfy than I show the works okay?"

" we will wait here for you."

Bella changed into black training suit, her hair was tied up and had black Nike sneakers on.

"Well people let's get this freak show on the road."

"Bella, having powers doesn't make you a freak it makes you special, are you sure you're not an immortal or something."

" I don't know hawk, that's something we will never know because my parents died when I was young. But maybe something in their paperwork will give something but don't you dare call me super girl or something like that, because I will burn your ass so you couldn't take a shit anymore got it!"

"Got it loud and clear."

Bella pushed a button on her watch and a similar voice like Jarvis came out.

"Lewis can you take a look at all my parents old paper work, and look out for the words, found, adopted, left behind, anything relate to those words and get back to me asp."

"Yes, miss swan and if I find anything would you like a copy send of the particular file as well?"

"Yes, please thank you Lewis."

And she turned to the group.

" What?"

"Freaky you look like Tony when he talks to JARVIS you look so a like."

"No I don't 1. I don't party, 2.i don't sleep around ." " ha-ha funny swan."

"Alright let's go I want to spread my wings, and want to do a few rounds with you guys."

Bella went alone first to try out her wings and to know the arena.

And shot a few blasts of fire, water, ice and lightning. Thor was impressed by the last one

She came down and said "whose first."

First up was Natasha, she shot a few rounds and tried to get Bella down but it didn't work. Next was cap. America he jumped and swings his shield but she flew out of the way, the he tried it again but Bella got it and swings it with back a twist toward the cap he got it right into his chest and went down.

Bella got down and helps him up.

"Sorry cap for the surprise."

"oh I really felt this one." And he left the arena holding his side.

Then next up came Clint but he didn't stand a chance.

"Sorry hawk."

"thanks for the work out anyway"

She went to Dr banner.

" I know you want to skip this Dr banner and I have no problems with it if you do."

"Thank you." And he went to the other side.

She turned to Tony and Thor and raised her eyebrow in a question

"So who wants to go next."

Tony let Thor go ahead.

"It's an honor to fight you your royal highness." Bella bowed her head low

"The pleasure is all mine lady Swan and you're the first one of earth to call me so."

"Well you are Royal and heir in your home so I must show respect even if you are here?"

"Thank you have gained my respect lady Swan shall we continue."

They fought full out Thor got hit by a few ice cones and Bella got a few close encounters with lightning strikes but Thor send his shot and she didn't anticipated it and got the full hit in her head. She fell down hard on the ground. Thor ran towards her as did the rest of team.

She still had electricity coming over her nobody could touch her. " what happen Thor!" Everybody yelled.

"I don't know we were shooting bolts and she was flying and couldn't stop my bolt coming at her and got a full blast against her head." He said feeling guilty. Tony called JARVIS to scan her for damage

"Sir, I can't make out what damage she has because of the high voltage preventing my scanners to check further."

"Can you neutralize it?"

"Sorry sir I have already tried it."

"Maybe I can try?" Thor said

"Well it can't hurt to try she already is unconscious and nobody can handle electricity better than the thunder God himself ." Banner said Thor nodded his thanks

Thor touched her first with his hand but it didn't work so he gently touched her with his hammer because his hammer made the shot. At first nothing happened but after a few seconds it started working the hammer was taking the electricity away and Bella started to cough and trying to suck in air. A few minutes later Bella started to open her eyes but it was too bright so after blinking a few times she saw the avengers above her looking worried.

" what happened, all I know was fighting with his highness prince Thor and then my lights went out." She said rubbing her head, trying to sit up but was pushed back by Thor shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry Lady Swan but one of my bolts struck you in the head, and made you fell hard on the ground. Are you alright Lady swan?" "A little dizzy and sore in the head but I can't feel anything else at the moment because I'm lying down." Thor and Tony helped her up gentle but she grabbed her right arm. So they left her sitting on the ground.

"Ooh that hurts its probably broken with my luck."

"JARVIS scan her arm will you?"

"yes sir, beginning scan."

"you were right miss swan is a fracture in the ulna and radius."

"Thank you JARVIS"

Than she used her ice powers to numb the area and got up with Thor's help.

"I'm really sorry Lady Swan." said Thor as Bella started waking towards the med bay arena but stopped when Thor said that. And she turned towards him

"No Prince Thor it is mine own fault I didn't pay attention so I got hurt so don't feel guilty alright." she said smiling at him. Thor bowed his head and said "you're very forgiving Lady Swan I owe you a debt." Bella touched his arm with her good hand but at that moment they both got electrified that made them both jump. They looked in each others eyes but Thor looked down in shame.

"Prince Thor you owe me nothing for I was to blame there is earthly saying that goes : does who can't take the heat mustn't not play with fire. It means I knew the consequences when I faced you guys I used to training alone and even then I got hurt but it was new for me to go against an opponent. (she gently puts her good hand on his shoulder that made him look in her eyes directly)So never think it was you fault your highness. "

"Yes Lady Swan I hope you get better soon."

"i hope so too because I want a rematch!" She said grinning at him and he smiled back and was awed by her forgiving ways.

"And I wanna have a go!" Tony came along side her and Thor.

"like you stand a chance tin man!"


	2. Chapter 2 suprises

**Control of life ch.2 knowing the truth**

(An: I don't own anything you recognize ) A/U OOC not following movie/comic lines

I want to say sorry to you guys my dear readers. So many things happened in real life for example health issues with my dad and mom, even I have health issues but here I am hope you like what I got so far. All spelling mistakes are my own doing -_-!

Bella was still in the med-lab taken care of by Dr. Banner. She was now in a cast that was stabilized with a sling. She say her goodbyes to Banner and went to find Tony to see if he had any idea's on the machine they were supposedly to make. So she called to Jarvis. "Jarvis do you know were Tony is?"

"Yes, Miss Swan Mr. Stark is in his office playing games."

"Jarvis where can I find his office?"

"Second door next to the kitchen can't miss it Miss Swan"

"thank you Jarvis."

"no problem Miss Swan."

She went to the living room to get to the kitchens but on her way she saw Thor, Clint and Steve watching a television show with great interest.

She shakes her head and walked on to Tony's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!"

"Hey Tony we need to talk about the machine Fury wants us to build, it's impossible you would need technical equipment to mend bones, open flesh wounds, and devices to mend possible organ damage and not to forget brain trauma, so I say it's not possible there is always need for operations and medications to fix patients."

"I see your point Bella, we need to think long and hard on it but it is possible if we make something like scanners that search for the damage and a beam that repairs the damage without opening the patients up, but as of right now its still fiction." Tony signed.

"Well I have time, but I will need to go back at my company, so if you have something would you give me a call?"

"Bella, sorry to break it to ya but when you signed up it means you have to stay here at Stark tower until the machine is finished."

"WHAT!. but I have my own company to run isn't something I can push to the side and get back to when I'm done here. Wait till I get my hands on Fury he will wish he wasn't conceived in the first place when I'm done with him!"

"I told you he always has a second agenda when he collecting new recruits. And it wont matter if they want it or not Fury will get his way. I found that out the hard way."

Bella said goodbye and left the office fuming to the living room where now the rest of team was watching the TV.

"You all can stop pretending that you are watching the TV. I only saw Clint, Prince Thor and Steve watching it before I had a chat with Tony." Bella said really annoyed.

"Are you alright kitten?" Clint asked her. Bella made no comment on the nickname Clint came up with.

"No, not at the moment. Maybe after a week or when I'm done putting Fury in the ground. Maybe after that I'll be alright." Bella said angry sitting down in the bar sit of the kitchen.

Than suddenly the door opened and out came Fury.

"Aaahh just the man I want to kill. Now stand still and I will make it as painful as possible." Bella growled while walking towards him.

"Now miss Swan please understand the situation." While he was moving backwards. "People life's are a stake here. They are depending on the us to survive the many threats." He explained to her.

"Nice speech but it still don't explain why I can't go back to my own company. It doesn't run on it's own you know. And I warned you if you screwed me over….. And I don't make empty threats Fury, I follow through so stand still." Bella said using her good hand the make sparks of electricity to add a bit of fear.

Thor looked in awe at Bella, very bold he liked it. "Come now Fury let her go too her own company. She can plan for the machine, and help the people we are trying too protect at her own company." Tony said joining the show while eating popcorn

"Yes, she can come and go when she needs to." Natasha added.

Bruce didn't get involved with discussions only if it involved him. But he was listening.

Thor was only watching Bella with interest.

"Lady Swan is a free citizen so she can go where she pleases, so fury she can go to her place of work and come when she and metal man have made plans for this machine you want." Thor added in.

Fury didn't have choice to let her go."Fine miss Swan but be available when you get a call."

"Fine with me but trust me Fury the next time you wouldn't be so lucky." Bella threatened

She went to her room to gather her things when Lewis contacted her on her watch.

"Miss I found some papers on your birth also a video, including your mothers journal, video and a scroll but I am unable to translate it with mine current data-base, would you like it now at stark tower or the office?"

"Home please, I'm on my way there anyway."

"Yes, Miss Swan do you want a ride waiting at Stark tower?"

No, I'm going by foot, I need to clear my head before I get home, who knows what I will find out about my past and possible future."

"I see you later Miss Swan."

"Later Lewis."

Bella got her bags and went to the living room were the others where talking and watching TV.

"Well guys I'm going home to rest and run my company, my pr assistant , said it wasn't busy but you never know what I will find when I get there.

"Oh before I forget Tony, Lewis found ancient scroll but Lewis couldn't decrypt it and video from mine mother so maybe I will have some leads to find about my powers and background."

"Well you could bring it over, and Jarvis can figure it out for you?

"thanks but I want have go at it first."

The avengers were standing in a group so they could say goodbye to Bella. Natasha gave her a hug. And told her to keep her head high no matter the problem, Clint gave a shoulder pat and said bye bye kitten. That made Bella growl at him and gave him a spark in his behind he gave a big yelp. Bruce gave her a handshake (wrong hand) CA did the same, Tony also gave big hug (Tony is a in the closet hugger). When Bella got to Thor, she gave a bow, he gave her a bow back and a kiss on her good hand. Bella Blushed at that. And stuttered said goodbye when she got in the lift.

She left to her home on the other side of city, when she got there she broke the cast off, she toke a large bowl of water and dipped whole arm in and focused her powers to her arm. After a few minutes she lifted her arm out and moves her arm and fingers it was healed. This was something she kept a secret from everyone, she only used when she was completely alone.

She sighed out loud

"Lewis?"

"yes, Miss Swan?"

"Did you put journal, video and the scroll here in mine home office?"

"Yes Miss Swan, do you require anything else? "

"No that is it for today you can go standby."

"Yes miss, goodnight"

Bella went to her office and found the items that Lewis found for her. She first watched the video to see what mother had to say.

 _"Hey Bella,_

 _It's me your mom, you know that crazy lady with many hobbies. So if you are watching this than me and your dad are gone, we did all we could to keep you save but even we have limited resources._

 _Hope you grew up beautifully and smart like we know/knew you are. But I'm getting of track, first of all me and you dad are sorry we couldn't tell you this in person but we still thought you should hear it from us/me._

 _We love/loved you very much but I couldn't have a child and adopting was a very long procure but then one day a lady showed up she was dressed very differently then us and spoke with a funny accent, she was from Asgard one of the many royal family that rule there. She told us that she could grant us our wish that we deeply longed for, a child, that child was you. You were her own child, why do you ask would she give you away. Well there was a danger in your home so she needed you save to keep you from being discovered. So that's why look like us. In the scroll you found with this video you will change back to how you were with the knowledge how to use your powers and to strengthen them._

 _Me and your dad are proud of you, we may not be the real deal but we are with you every step of the way."_

Bella was crying because of what she heard in the video thats why she never fitted in with school groups and work colleagues. But why couldn't they have told her when she was still with them.

She whipped away her tears and toke the scroll with alien language. She touched the seal and she suddenly felt a burst of energy flowing true her. Her hair turned light golden brown, her eyes turn silver and she even changed clothes from her birthplace (same as Thor but gold silver) and even a crown circlet with a golden stone in the center.

 _"_ _what..." she open the scroll and the letters started to make sense_

 _Hello my dear daughter Isabella,_

 _If you read this then you found the scroll._

 _Because i feared for your safety i sent you to Midgard. There was a couple who had great wish to have a child and I granted their wish._

 _They got a baby girl and you the protection from the enemy. But when i sent you away an dear friend of mine foresaw that your father and i wouldn't see you again. Mine dear friend did say i could be very proud of you. Because you would be very educated and you would be very strong._

 _You are a princess of the many royals that live on Asgard._

 _This scroll that you hold is magical you can see what happens to your father and me, but you also see our allies. For your future safety your father arranged your marriage._

 _i am very sorry that i give this sudden news to you._

 _But you need to go back to Asgard and fight the enemy that lays waiting in the shadows because the enemy never was fully defeated. Your fiancée is also from Asgard his is the son of mine dear friend and you will be so strong together. You will need his help. Also with the scroll there is a royal necklace its the family crest of our family and it with help you on your way._

 _find him mine daughter._

 _Find Prince Thor._

 _I will love you and your father I will be watching over you and guide you._

 _Queen_ _Annbjørg & King Ansigar _

__mother and father.__

 _Then she saw the whole thing, her as baby, the fighting, her mother talking to Freya giving her to the swans, her real parents dying and home being destroyed and she saw Odin and_ _Frigga_ _fighting. She couldn't take it any more. She needed to talk to tony and the team._

 _"_ _Lewis!."_

 _"_ _Yes Miss?"_

 _"_ _Contact Tony Stark !"_

 _Yes Miss, Contacting Mr Stark now."_

 _"_ _hey Bella wha..."_

 _"_ _Tony I have a situation could I come to the tower to talk with the whole team?"_

 _"_ _yeah they are all here anyway, but whats wrong you don't sound okay?"_

 _"_ _You will see when I get there."_

 _"_ _Do you need a ride or something, Thor is volunteering to pick you up."_

 _"_ _NO...sorry no I will get to you right away I can fly with my ear piece in, because I need to keep talking to avoid breaking down at the moment."_

 _"_ _Thor wants to talk to you..."_

 _"_ _alright."_

 _"_ _Lady Bella before you fly, close your eyes and calm your breathing because if you fly in this state you will fall."_

 _Bella did what Thor told her to do and she was calming down but not enough._

 _"_ _det hjalp, men ikke nok, men jeg vil bli bra._ _"_ _(_ _ _it helped, but not enough but i will be fine__ _.)_

 _Thor was shocked_

 _"_ _du snakker norsk?"(_ _ _you speak Norwegian?__ _)_

 _"_ _Jeg vil fortelle deg hvordan og hvorfor på tårnet." (_ _ _i will tell you how and why at the tower__ _.)_

 _Tony was on the phone again._

 _"_ _Better?"_

 _"_ _Little but you all are going to be in shock when I get to the tower, see you in 5."_

 _Bella toke the necklace and puts it on, she takes the scroll with her and she opens her balcony looked the crest and whispered :_

 _"_ _Jeg vil gjøre deg stolt av meg." (_ _ _I will make you proud of me__ _.) And she thought of the stark tower and she was there on Tony's balcony_

 _"_ _wow thats fast." Bella said feeling very dizzy._

 _She opens the doors where the team was waiting for her to come though the lift._

 _"_ _Hey, Guys!" she said holding herself on the balcony door._

 _"_ _Wow nice costume a very nice version of Thor's outfit, but Halloween isn't till October kitten."Clint whistled_

 _Bella growled when the dizzy spell wore off._

 _"_ _it's not a costume idiot, shut up and listen!"_

 _Everybody went to sit down only Bella, Thor and Captain America were standing. Thor stood close by Bella, she gave the scroll to Thor and he went to the kitchen to read it._

 _She told them what she found out and why she changed. She left out the part that she was engaged to Thor because she wanted to talk to him personally about it._

 _They were shocked that she was a princess and that she also came from Asgard._

 _Captain America asked: "do you know who this enemy is?"_

 _"_ _Yes and no, yes I know what he looks like and no I don't know his name." Bella signed._

 _Thor came back and look Bella in the eyes with an unspoken question. She nodded her head._

 _Natasha looked at the time._

 _"_ _Guys its late lets get some sleep and work things out in the morning."_

 _Everybody said their good-nights and went to bed. Except Thor and Bella._

 _Bella was going to the balcony and looked at the sky with her crest in her hands and signed._

 _At that moment her uniform changed in her normal clothes. It toke a lot of energy._

 _She fell to her knees but was caught by strong hand to keep her from falling further to the floor._

 _Through hazy eyes Bella looked up and saw shining blue staring with worry. Thor kneeled next to her._

 _"_ _Are you alright?"_

 _Bella was breathing hard and tried to take in air so she could answer, but transforming was still hard on her._

 _"_ _Ye...ah, I...am... sorry... all... th...th...this."_

 _"_ _Why are you sorry lady Bella you did nothing wrong!"_

 _Bella was breathing easier but she was up set._

 _"_ _the scroll, the engagement, everything. I wished I never started looking about my past!" she yelled at him._

 _"_ _I knew I was engaged, but with my exile and memory loss I never thought about it again, but do not worry we will take it slow and we will defeat the enemy that plagues you home." Thor promised her._

 _"_ _don't make promises you can't keep._

A/n : not as long as i would like but it's the best I can do at the moment with my job and chores at home

you can send me a message here if you have ideas or you have a question i will reply as soon as i can


End file.
